


The Heart Means She Loves Me Right?

by Flyingheart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Phone Contacts, Pre-Relationship, fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingheart/pseuds/Flyingheart
Summary: Lena finds out that Kara has her contact saved in her phone with a heart. Cue fluff and feelings!





	The Heart Means She Loves Me Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people:D I'm not really sure what this is, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head without writing it down. It's just pure fluff!

 

Lena’s been having a particularly stressful week, staying at work even later hours than usual and Kara decides that it’s her responsibility to ensure Lena takes an enforced break.

She steps into Lena’s office, smiling softly at the sight of Lena with her head in her hand, reading carefully through a scientific journal, highlighter in her other hand, eyebrows furrowed tightly together.

Lena’s so focused on what she’s reading that she doesn’t even hear Kara come in.

“Your eyes are gonna fall out of your head if you look at that any harder.”

Lena looks up at that, and smiles upon seeing Kara. “Yes, well,” she says, looking down at the journal, “whoever wrote this article certainly didn’t have the gift of clarity.”

Kara smiles, standing on her tip toes cutely. “Well it’s a good thing I’ve come to rescue you from it then.”

Lena looks up at Kara with a knowing smile.

Kara continues, undeterred. “It’s my duty as your friend to keep you from burning out. Plus, I know you skipped lunch so you must be starving. And so am I, let’s go eeeeat.”

Lena laughs at Kara’s attempts to persuade her. Truth is, Lena is starving and the thought of getting something to eat with Kara sounds perfect right now.  

“Alright,” Lena relents, “where do you want to go?”

Kara grins with an excited little jump, helping Lena to pack up her stuff.

 

They end up deciding to get takeout and go back to Lena’s apartment to relax.

When they’re in the car, on the way back to Lena’s apartment, Kara wants to send Alex a quick text but she realises that she can’t find her phone. She starts panicking a little.

Lena offers to call it for her, and they both hear the faint ringtone from inside the car. And it’s Lena who eventually finds it under the car seat, it must have fallen out of Kara’s pocket when they got in.

“Found it!” Lena says cutely, as she picks up the phone victoriously. Kara’s phone is still ringing so Lena instinctively moves to decline the call. She looks to the screen and she stops. Kara has her name saved as ‘Lena’ with a small heart beside it. Her heart flutters and her smile falters for a second but she manages to regain her composure before Kara sees her.

 “Yay!” Kara says relieved. “It would have been so annoying having to go back.”

They go back to sitting quietly together, side by side, and Kara messages Alex, but Lena can’t stop thinking about what she just saw.

It seems like such a simple thing, so seemingly small, and maybe it doesn’t even mean that much to Kara, but it hits Lena deep. She doesn’t think anyone on earth, still living, would have her contact saved with a heart attached to it.

But maybe she’s just reading too much into it. Maybe Kara just does that for all her friends. It _is_ a Kara thing to do. Lena gulps down the lump in her throat, shaking off the emotions, trying her best to forget about it.

 

Once they get to Lena’s apartment, they decide to watch a movie. They sit together on the couch, sharing a blanket and a bottle of wine, cuddled up together.

Part-way through the movie, Kara leaves to go to the toilet, leaving her phone still resting on the arm of the couch.

Lena glances at it, desperately curious. As much as she’s tried to ignore it, she can’t stop thinking about it. She just wants to see if Kara’s other contacts are saved like Kara has saved hers. But she can’t look through Kara’s phone- can she?

She tries to fight it but her curiosity wins out. And she justifies it to herself by reasoning that she’s not reading her personal messages or looking at her private stuff.

She swipes through the phone and looks through her contacts- most of the names are foreign to Lena, of course.

But she does recognise the names of the people closest to Kara- her friends and her family- and Lena’s heart skips a beat at finding that only two other people share the small hearts beside their names- Alex and Eliza.

She hears the bathroom door and quickly puts the phone back, pretending to go back to watching the movie. But her heart is still beating rapidly at the newfound information.

Kara comes to sit back beside her and her eyebrows furrow cutely, as if she can sense something. And Lena’s always been good at hiding her emotions but it’s as if Kara can see right through her- can hear her heartbeat or something.

Kara looks to the tv screen and back, as if the answer might be there. “Is…everything okay?” she asks gently, clearly worried.

Lena smiles at her, somehow managing to keep her voice even. “Yeah, everything’s fine, why?”

Kara blinks and pauses, as if she considering saying something but then decides against it. She just smiles and shakes her head. “It’s nothing.”

She snuggles back into Lena’s side, resting her head against her shoulder, and Lena smiles softly to herself, her heart fluttering at the realisation of how much Kara cares for her.

It’s clear what position Kara holds in Lena’s life, she’s told Kara as much. But to find that Lena holds a similar level of importance in Kara’s life- Kara who has so many people she loves, makes Lena heart skip a beat.

She sighs happily, letting her head rest gently against Kara’s.

 

 

That night, after Kara’s gone and Lena is in bed, she scrolls through her contacts tentatively, stopping on Kara’s name. She taps her finger against the side of the phone, feeling a silly for the flutterings she’s feeling about doing it- and the fact that she’s even considering it.

It’s not really her style at all. But in spite of that, she _is_ considering it. She must be more drunk than she realised, she thinks to herself. But it doesn’t have to mean anything drastic, she reasons. Friends do these kinds of things. Kara certainly does. It just means that you care for that person. And that’s true. Lena does care for Kara- deeply. She loves her. And hearts mean love. Platonic or otherwise. She doesn’t need to worry her mind crazy over the details.

She remembers her name with the heart attached to it and she smiles to herself, her heart fluttering again.

She taps on Kara’s contact and adds the same little heart beside it that Kara has on hers.

Once she’s done it, she looks at it softly and smiles to herself, shaking her head a little at her teenage-like musings.

And just when Lena places her phone down to go to sleep, it buzzes with a new message.

She opens it to find a message from Kara.

**Kara <3: ** _Thank you for tonight Lena, I had a lovely time._

Lena grins, now at the sight of Kara’s name with the heart beside it.

**Lena:** _It should be me thanking you, no?_

**Kara <3:** _Well, we’ll both just be grateful goofballs then._

She laughs at Kara’s reply.

**Lena:** _I suppose we will. Goodnight Kara._

**Kara <3: ** _Sweet dreams <3_

Lena looks at the heart for a few seconds and she sighs as she puts her phone back down.

She falls asleep smiling.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! 
> 
> I was thinking about maybe making a series of fluffy (and maybe angsty) Supercorp moments like this one. Would anyone be interested?
> 
> All feedback is appreciated! :D


End file.
